Escapism
by Rain n Dream
Summary: A spontaneous encounter with the guy down the street leads Campbell to find comfort in the darkest side of life. [FUTURE NON-CON. VERY DARK FIC!]
1. An Offer

******Escapism**  


**A spontaneous encounter with the guy down the street leads Campbell to find comfort in the darkest side of life.**

**Disclaimer I obviously don't own Degrassi, because if I did, I would give Chantay an actual storyline.**

* * *

Thursday was simply terrible, the busiest day of the week. No Degrassi student could avoid the exhausting activities of the after-school clubs or sport teams. By the time the bell ringed, the Power Squad was already training in the gymnasium and classrooms were occupied by nervous-wrecks… from the drama club, mostly. The chatter of the group members was easy to hear, especially when the two school-play producers could never agree with each other regarding certain matters, even the most minor ones. Still, the drama club was not being the loudest of all.

Despite the loud noise coming from the drama room and the vigorous shouting of football players from outside, the most common set of sounds would always be heard from behind the door of the locker rooms, indicating that the Ice Hounds were done with their practice and ready to leave. They made sure to let everyone know they were there; it wouldn't take a genius to realize they were being loud with their annoying towel whipping and after-practice treasured energy.

"I'll see you guys later." The brunette spoke, his familiar, gentle tone of voice filling the room with pleasing peace.

Campbell was glad to find most of his hockey team members exiting the locker room and leaving him to be. He did not mind removing his shirt around them, but other preparations that needed to be taken care of required some time and privacy, which he could only achieve by being alone, all by himself.

For some reason, however, Campbell's 'alone-time' was not enough. In the last few days, the teen found himself in the need of more than just that. Each and every day seemed to be more overwhelming than the other, and a few moments for himself after the exhausting practice on the ice field simply did not suffice.

Campbell wanted to leave; he needed some space. It seemed as though everyone was expecting too much. Only a few minutes ago, Dallas managed to find a stupid excuse to rant about the boy, and the other teammates were easily influenced by the speech, staring at the hockey loser who was actually much more of a better player than they could ever be. Knowing that he couldn't live up to the expectations of his friends, Campbell found the matter to be another reason for him to feel alone. Perhaps 'alone-time' was the last thing he needed.

* * *

A light moan escaped the boy's lips as he continued to walk, not acknowledging the passers-by and the sound of cars driving on the road in front of him. A short walk home was to be expected, as Campbell preferred the chilly breeze over the annoying hockey players; they were loud and annoying, speaking about meaningless issues that mattered nothing to him or the other person. Their chatter usually consisted of hockey, sex, unfinished homework due tomorrow, and some more sex. Campbell did not want to spend one more second with the group outside Degrassi, especially since he didn't have to. He couldn't believe he actually let those morons to be called his 'friends', when they were actually the exact opposite of that. They were incredibly stupid, and all he wanted to do was-

"Oh!" a manly voice was heard when Campbell almost fell to the ground. He managed to keep his balance and remain standing on his feet, but the person in front of him seemed to be a bit hysterical by the sight of books and papers on the street ground.

The brunette gulped lightly, examining the man in front of him and realizing that he was, probably, lost in his own thoughts again, and didn't notice the person who walked right by his side. It would only be tactless and irresponsible of the teen to run from the place because of the embarrassing situation, but other options were available.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," the boy spoke. "Let me help you with that." Even if the man refused, Campbell would kneel down and help him collect the books, which is exactly what he did. It was only a matter of seconds before the heavy papers were back in the man's arms once again, completely protected and secure.

"No worries, it's fine. Thank you for the help." The man smiled weakly at Campbell, who breathed in relief at the fact that the person was not angry at him. The last thing he needed was to be yelled at some more.

"Yeah, sure." The brunette nodded politely at the guy, intending to leave the area and the incident behind him when the same voice spoke again, causing him to freeze on the spot and listen to other's words. Campbell did not want to stay in the streets much longer, or talk to a stranger whom he did not know whatsoever, but confidence was pretty hard to tame, especially for a teenager like him.

"You're from the Ice Hounds?" The male brightened up all of a sudden and his face glowed with a hint of enthusiasm. "That's so cool. My sister dragged me to your last game, and although I didn't want to go at first, the whole thing eventually turned out to be really awesome."

"Thanks."

"What's your name?"

The brunette lingered for a moment. "Campbell Saunders." Why did he tell his name to a complete stranger?

"Nice to meet you, Campbell. I'm Ron." His hand showed up all of the sudden, waiting to be pressed and gripped by the other's. The teen smiled weakly before modestly shaking hands with the other guy, aware that they were still in the street and people could see them.

Silence reigned between the two males as Campbell returned his hand back to his lap. The guy seemed to be wondering some sort of thoughts, no doubt about that. The brunette was certain that the man in front of him was thinking about something, but he couldn't guess what it was. The whole situation was rather awkward, and yet the stranger he had just ran into seemed to be fine with the fact that a spiritless teenager caused him to drop his books to the ground, and probably messed all of his files. The man did seem to be carrying quite a lot of paper with the two of his arms, and yet he was completely fine… and why would a person like him actually take the time and talk to him?

"I've got two milkshake coupons I was given at The Dot. Want to go there?"

Campbell froze. Who was this guy, and what did he want from him?

"Or we can just have something warm to drink. Coffee, maybe? It's up to yo-"

"I'm sorry, I just got out of school," the brunette spoke, noticing the intense look on the man's face, who seemed to be aware of what the boy's answer would be. "B-But thanks for the offer."

Without hesitation, Campbell started to walk once again. He did not intend to stand in the middle of the street and talk to a complete stranger, and now that he had done just that, it seemed as though it was one big mistake he should have avoided earlier. That guy seemed to take interest in him for some odd reason, Campbell was certain about that. However, every possibility that came up to his mind seemed impossible. It's not like the man had planned to run into him on the street, it simply happened all of the sudden.

"I'll be at The Dot tomorrow morning, if you change your mind." Campbell was able to hear the last words of the man behind his back, but continued walking without looking back.

* * *

"Take a break, everyone. You, come here." Dallas seemed to be preparing himself for another one of his good scolding when he eyed the youngest member of the hockey team.

Campbell proceeded forward, ignoring the giggling of the two gingers behind his back as Dallas opened his mouth to talk. It was pretty obvious that this was going to happen, considering the fact that the teen had been his usual self during practice. Everyone noticed that, even Campbell himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You need to pass the puck to the others on my quo," he spoke. "If you're not going to do as I say then get out of here. " Part of what Dallas said was right, Campbell screwed up one time too many for today. Still, it did not justify him being kicked out of practice. His teammates were supposed to help him overcome the problem in order ensure he's once again kosher to play on the field, and yet they just rejected the fact that something might be wrong with the youngest member of their group.

Campbell didn't blink twice when Dallas spoke to him. Soon enough, the boy managed to get out of his hockey uniform, slide into his crimson-black jacket, leave the locker room and proceed into the hallway. He ignored the students and the familiar voice that called his name as he exited the building, making sure to head forward. He had only one hour to spend outside the school grounds until class starts again, and his wrist watch would help him catch up on time.

At the moment, the watch showed it was morning, and he was on his way to The Dot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this!**

**While the encounter between Cam and the man looks rather unreasonable and unrealistic, I want you to know that I'm aware of that and it's written that way on purpose! It is ALL a part of the plot. ****This is going to be a very, VERY dark fanfic of Campbell Saunders.**  


**If you read this, or if you intend to follow/favorite/whatever, PLEASE, don't forget to add a comment as well. It takes only a few seconds to submit a review. Do that, please, because the only thing to keep me updating would be feedback and reviews from readers**

**Thanks.**


	2. Tenderness

**Escapism**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Degrassi, because if I did, I would give Blue an actual storyline as well.**

* * *

The Dot looked somewhat unusually far away, and it seemed as though arriving at the local coffee was a hard task to fulfill. Campbell decided to go there by his own will, but a part of him started to feel regret. Meeting with a stranger he had met the other day? It was undoubtedly risky, but exciting. Moreover, the brunette was not sure about the man's intention behind the offer, and he was curious to find out what it was.

"Cam!" The sound of a female teenager could be heard behind his back, causing Campbell to turn on his heel to face her. If the girl approached, she would definitely notice a hint of stress and dilemma the boy's movements seemed to convey.

"M-Maya? What are you doing here?" He spoke, lingering at the spot. He couldn't tell her about his meeting with the guy.

"French class won't start until next hour, you know that," which was true, since the two studied together in most classes.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"I called your name, but you didn't answer. Did something happen during practice?" she interrupted the boy, which seemed rather unlikely for a person like Maya to do. Then again, he did ignore her on his wait out of the building, and if she was angry, it was understandable.

"No, nothing. I just didn't hear you back there," the brunette glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting to see someone, that man in particular. It was then when he realized that he was having this nice chat with his girlfriend at the same spot where yesterday's incident had happened.

…

"Where are you going to?" she asked.

The boy froze, aware of the fact that he couldn't let his precious girlfriend know his destination. He did not want to lie to her; lying to Maya would be stupid and unnecessary, he knew that. Plus, she was clever enough to know if words were false or an attempt to pretend… or was she?

"Home, for a quick while," he spoke, his eyes focusing on the blonde. "I forgot my book there." The oldest lie in the book. Literally.

By the look on her face, Maya seemed to be processing the answer. She nodded in agreement right afterwards with a gentle smile.

"Oh, okay. Want me to come with you-"

"It's fine, I've got it covered. I'll be back before class starts, so don't worry," he assured her with determined words, followed by a confident smile and a turn on his heel.

"I'll see you later!" he called, already a bit far ahead of the blonde, continuing to walk in the direction of his destination. He didn't blink twice at her confused voice, but once he was too far from her to reach him, the teen glanced over his shoulder to find the female back on her way to Degrassi.

Campbell was still walking on his way to The Dot, continuing to examine the theories in his mind, the process he was busy with before Maya showed up all of the sudden. So Ron, the man he had met the other day, offered him to drink Milkshake at The Dot. It all happened after the embarrassing incident, caused by Campbell's unawareness to his surroundings when he was on his way home.

The encounter was not planned, that's for sure. Campbell received the impression that the man did not intend to talk to him in the first place, considering the fact that the two probably wouldn't have had the small chat if they hadn't ran into each other in the street. Still, the offer seemed rather suspicious due to the fact that the two did not know each other whatsoever. The teen had a clue or two about the idea behind the offer, but his mind refused to acknowledge that. If the feeling in his stomach was true, then he was going to take one hell of a risk.

Thinking about the incident was too tiring and confusing. The teen found himself to be once again unaware to the people around him, but soon enough managed to regain his senses. It was then when he noticed that he was actually standing right in front of The Dot, and the entrance door seemed very inviting.

The brunette breathed deeply before walking in the direction of the coffee store, pushing the glass doors open with one hand. The moment he entered the place, he wondered where that guy was, his eyes glancing all over the area with hope he wouldn't find him. He became very tense all of the sudden, enough to actually back away and leave The Dot at once. He wasn't sure whether he was prepared for the meeting or not, but it all came clear once his eyes landed on the black-haired man who sitting in the corner of the room.

Campbell stepped forward, making sure to look discreet in front of the other people, when the man suddenly turned around to look at him with a smile on his face.

"You came," he smiled.

"Yeah," the teen spoke before examining the chairs, intending to sit on one. "Hi."

"Don't sit there, it's Ethan's seat," the male spoke quickly enough to prevent the teen from doing so, completely ignoring the shyness of the boy.

"Ethan?" was there supposed to be another person joining them?

"A friend of mine. He's in the bathroom right now," the guy nodded his head at the other chair for Campbell to sit on.

The brunette took his seat quickly, eyes focusing on Ron with wary and pressure. As of now, everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly; the atmosphere was light, people were around them and the place was safe for a meeting with the stranger.

"Why did you bring your friend here?" Campbell questioned, trying his best to sound as formal as possible and make the other male feel comfortable.

"We were just sitting here drinking some shakes. We planned it yesterday, and when I met you in the street, I thought maybe I could invite you," The smile on Ron's face seemed deceitful, but exciting. "You seemed cool."

Campbell gulped, destructive thoughts echoing in his head, convincing him to get up on his feet and leave right _now_.

"You don't usually do that with people you meet on the street, do you?" the teen asked some more, making sure to get all the details in order to confirm his wildest assumption.

"Why? what's wrong with that?" Ron grinned. "It's like when you meet a chick somewhere and ask for her number, or invite her for a drink."

Ron's claim seemed reasonable; Campbell witnessed more than a few of Dallas' tries to hook up with girls he did not know, and the process included getting their number, even if the whole procedure was happening in the street.

"But... I'm a guy."

"Don't blame me, baby," the older male gulped from the yellow-colored shake before placing it back on the table. "The decision to come here was yours."

Campbell turned his eyes to a spot on the table. He felt some sort of worry, and at the same time, excitement. Ron seemed rather care-free, but interesting. Most of all, his words were warm and his voice – warmer.

It was then when the boy noticed the features of the man in front of him – ocean-blue eyed and black haired, Ron seemed like a charming guy who could get a date with every woman who sat at The Dot.

Campbell intended to speak again when a male figure came into view. A tall, blonde guy who seemed to be wearing a green, fashionable beanie, like some of the Degrassi students would usually wear, approached their table and soon grabbed a seat near the man. Campbell guessed it could be no other than Ron's friend, Ethan.

"That's him?" the blonde pointed at the brunette teenager, staring at his friend.

"Yeah, that's Campbell, Campbell Saunders," Ron introduced the other without hesitation, that same smile still remaining on his face.

"Nice to meet you, man," the blonde greeted. He lifted his hand forward, and soon shaked the hand of the teen. Campbell nodded politely, the same way he did when he first met Ron, before returning his hand back to his lap, focusing on the two.

"How old are you?" Ron asked out of the blue, letting his head fall to the palm of hand as his wrist rested on the table, supporting the weight.

"Sixteen," the answer was immediate. "How about you two?"

"I'm twenty-six," Ron spoke. "Ethan here is about the same age."

"Cool."

Still uncertain of his next words, Campbell decided it would be best to go with the flow when silence suddenly reigned between the three. He was unsure whether or not he still wanted to leave, but it seemed as though excitement was getting the best of him. At the moment, the teen felt a bit fascinated at the fact that he was meeting with these new people despite the awkward circumstances. He hadn't experienced such opportunity before, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"So… how about we go somewhere else? My place." Ron spoke, and Ethan immediately nodded in agreement.

"Go somewhere? We just got here," why would they go somewhere right now? "And I have French class soon, in about forty-minutes, and I don't want to miss it."

"Relax, you'll be back in school before your teacher shows up to class," Ron started to explain. "It's not too far, just a few blocks away from here."

Campbell lingered, trying to make up his mind regarding his decision. It would be incredibly stupid and dangerous to follow the footsteps of a person he did not know, but his heart throbbed at the thought of spending more time with these cool guys. They were so much better than his teammates from the hockey team, and they seemed to treat him much nicely, too. The brunette didn't have anyone – other than Maya, of course – he could turn to when in need. He had no friends, and his family was far away from here… this was his chance to experience something much cooler than the ordinary life at Degrassi, and he wanted that.

"Alright, sure," The teen agreed.

"Awesome," Ethan rose from his seat, quickly approaching the entrance door, certain that the two were following him from behind. "Let's get going then."

Ron looked at Campbell as they both got up on their feet and left the table. He was much taller than the brunette, it seemed, which only made the younger male feel slightly uncertain of his decision to leave The Dot and get into a stranger's car. The feeling disappeared soon enough though, when the man placed his big, warm hand on his new friend's shoulder, rubbing it tenderly.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll be back in time for your French class."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one. This chapter was supposed to shed some light on the two characters. I worked very hard on it (although I have to say, I was also super inspired to write another chapter, so...)**

**Please, _PLEASE_, review! One word or two (or maybe three, or more!), that's all I'm asking. I just want to be sure people are reading and enjoying this fic, and I would really like if any of you could do that. With all honesty, reviews are the ONLY thing to keep me updating.** **It would totally make my day!**

**Thanks!**


	3. I Don't Drink

**Escapism**

**The M rating definitely suits this chapter. Not only, but it's **_**sick**_**, **_**kinky**_** and perhaps would even be _hot_ for some of you. This chapter will disturb the _shit_ out of you. If this kind of sickness is too much for you to bear, I recommend you to stop reading, because there will be much worse sickness that. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Degrassi, because if I did, Bruce the Moose would have a real last name.**

* * *

It didn't take long until the three arrived at their destination. The car had been parked by the sidewalk, the keys were back in Ethan's pocket, and they were standing in front of the black-colored door of the small apartment.

Ethan pulled his set of keys once again before choosing the right one and shoving it into the lock hole. Soon, the males were able to enter the place. Surprisingly, it seemed like an ordinary studio apartment, only slightly smaller. The only two windows in the room were covered by curtains and a king-size bed was located in the center, with a big flat-screen television right in front of it.

The sight of electronics in the room made Campbell feel at ease, for he was given the impression that these guys were just as normal as any other person out there, no matter if they were strangers to him since a few minutes ago.

"We used up all the milkshake coupons," Ron spoke, glancing at the teen by his side. "So we can make you something to drink here, if you'd like."

Campbell nodded in disagreement, stepping forward and looking around the place with wonder. He liked the apartment; it seemed pretty nice and comfortable.

"Like what you see?" Ron spoke, noticing that Ethan had just entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "I've been living here for a few months, but it's temporary. I plan to move once I find a better apartment."

"You're twenty-six, right?" the brunette asked, turning on his heel so he was now facing the older male. "How come you can't afford a better place?"

Ron chuckled at the innocence of the teen, and Campbell raised an eyebrow. What was so funny? He was serious about his question.

"Money is hard to make these days, and a good job is hard to find," the black-haired male proceeded towards the small kitchen area, pulling a glass from the cupboard. His eyes landed upon the teen once again as if to receive an answer whether or not the other wanted to have a drink. Campbell simply nodded in disagreement for the second time, but Ron continued to pour the beverage into the glass.

Proceeding towards the boy, the man smiled, holding two small glasses full of a honey-colored drink. Campbell had a clue regarding what it was, and it was fairly obvious that such thing would happen. Ron and Ethan were adults; they probably enjoyed drinking in their small apartment. No wonder the booze was kept in the fridge.

"Do you drink?"

"No," Campbell said. "I've never drank alcohol before."

"Why don't you try it?" he handed his friend the small glass. "It's not that much, just a bit. If you're going to drink it, you have to do it fast in one shot."

The loud sound of the bathroom door being opened hinted that Ethan was done with his business. When the blonde finally realized the proceedings, he eyed one of the small shooters and grabbed it.

"I'll have to pass," Campbell tried his best to convince the other guy to get off his back with the drinking matter. He did not intend to drink with someone whom he did not know whatsoever.

"Are you sure? It's pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Ethan quickly sipped the drink from the shooter, his eyes closing quickly as the look on his face seemed to change. He placed the glass back on the table before jumping on the bed and grabbing the remote control in order to turn the television on.

"Whatever you say. I have to warn you though; it might make things much easier, especially if this is your first time."

His first time?

"What do you mean?" Campbell wondered what the older male was talking about. "First time doing what? I've never drank before, and I don't have a reason to start now."

Ethan glanced at the teen before his eyes landed upon his older friend, full with wonder and amazement. Ron returned the same look, and the message seemed to be conveyed in a way the two understood. Campbell, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.

Actually, he had an idea, a clue or two, but his heart tried hard to deny it.

"Why did you come to meet us at The Dot?" Ron asked, now sitting on the bed next to his friend, as the confusing Campbell stood in front of them.

The brunette breathed lightly, realizing that he had gotten it all wrong, and his suspicious theories were correct.

"I had some free time before French class, so I went to The Dot to buy myself something to eat," the brunette said. "I didn't think you'd be there since you didn't specify the time, but you were."

The two males looked in amazement at each other. Ron rose up from his seat and grabbed the empty shooter from Ethan's hand, proceeding towards the kitchen sink.

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Yes. I guess it was coincidence we met each other at the same time." No, it wasn't, and Campbell was fairly aware of that. He knew from the moment he entered The Dot, his heart throbbed in search for the stranger he had met the other day, who seemed pretty nice and inviting.

Ron proceeded towards Campbell and stared at the boy, pushing the other glass full of the beverage into the male's hand. The teen, who was quite nervous by the whole misunderstanding, held the glass while still focusing on the men.

"Weren't you excited to see me?" Ron's question sounded genuine, but the intense look on his face indicated otherwise. "When I turned around to look at your face for the first time today, you seemed very excited."

"That's not true. I was just surprised to see you there, that's really it."

"Really?" Ron's reversed psychology seemed to work on his little new friend.

Was Campbell excited when he first saw the man? He could deny all he wanted, but a part of him agreed with every single word that came out of Ron's mouth. Yes, he felt excited, and yes, he wanted to talk to the male and ask him questions regarding the offer.

Ron suddenly appeared to be much closer than Campbell thought. The male looked at the brunette, a large hand touching the other's shoulder with such kindness Campbell could not refuse. He enjoyed it; the soft, warm touch of someone who seemed to actually care for him, someone older than him who was willing to take a useless being such as him under his wing.

"Relax, baby," Ron rubbed his hand gently down Campbell's arm. "Just have a drink, it's alright."

"Don't call me that," the words escaped his lips, but his feet remained locked.

Ron stopped the gentle brushing and locked eyes with Campbell, his hand firmly gripping the teenager's shoulder with such power a mere child like him could not resist.

The teen remained shocked, embracing the terror that had struck in the strangest way possible. Ron's gentle touched became harsh and he wondered whether the man was even aware of the fact that he was pressing too hard on the shoulder.

Then, all of the sudden, Campbell felt something warm pressing against his ear.

Ron reached to the side of Campbell's face, and without a second thought, placed his warm mouth over the brunette's ear. He started nibbling on the lobe, then proceeded up the rest of the organ, licking on it as if he was enjoying himself with a sweet lollipop.

"Come on, drink up. It won't do you any harm," Ron once again spoke, his hands now moving in the direction of Campbell's chest. He rubbed the area slightly before reaching to the bottom of the teenager's top, lifting it slowly, his warm hands touching the fragile skin of the lost brunette.

"S-stop it," Campbell spoke. Deep within his heart, Campbell knew that he would never let anyone touch him, because if they did, they would earn themselves a nice smack to the face. As much as this was too much to bear, it was also different, and exciting.

"Stop what?"

"I'm not gay; I have a girlfriend. I don't like guys."

Ron grinned at the boy's words, continuing to unfold the shirt of the brunette. As his hands stumbled upon the crimson-black jacket, the man simply pushed the piece of clothing down Campbell's arms, trying to remove it slowly.

The teen didn't resist.

Now, Ron was able to get a better view of the teen in front of him. He could see his perfectly smooth arms and the two sweet dots through his shirt.

"It would make things even hotter," the older male said. "Look at you, it seems like you've never been touched like that before. What, your girlfriend doesn't do that?" He finally unfolded the shirt completely until it reached Campbell's neck, who had no choice but to remove it.

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" the voice of Ethan could be heard from behind, and Campbell turned to look at him. "You're as smooth as a baby."

"He is!" Ron chuckled, his hands rubbing the soft, bare chest. He seemed to get pretty excited about the whole situation, while Campbell was uncertain whether or not he wanted to kill himself right on the spot.

This wasn't his story; he didn't belong to this place. This was completely different. He shouldn't have gone to The Dot in the first place.

It was then when Campbell noticed that Ethan wasn't fully dressed. While the shirt and the beanie still remained on the body of the blonde, his pants seemed to be pulled down his knees… along with his briefs.

"No! Stop, I don't want this!" Campbell managed to back away from Ron, who didn't force himself on him much more than the necessary.

Ethan was touching himself, and his large, hairless crotch seemed to be hardening while being gripped by a large hand.

"Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying my touch." Ron started removing his own shirt regardless the boy's resistance. Campbell just stared, as the man revealed his well-built, attractive chest with very little to none body hair.

"No, I'm not, and I told you to stop, okay?" the boy shivered slightly. This was getting real, no doubt; this was going to ruin everything. Two man touching him? He knew that once Ron is done, Ethan would be the next one to enjoy the piece of meat.

And yet…

"I can see the bulge in your pants even through the jeans," Ethan said all of a sudden, still stroking his hard member at the sight of a shirtless brunette boy.

Campbell turned his eyes towards his jeans, glancing at the area which seemed to be oh-so suddenly more… alive. He panicked, unsure of the reason as to why he was getting too excited, when Ron approached to him once again.

Cupping the boy's face with one hand, Ron looked straight into the boy's eyes, his thumb rubbing his cheekbones with such tenderness Campbell had never experienced before. He surrendered, the throbbing of his heart easing with each light caress from the man.

"Listen, I would never do such thing if you weren't into this." Ron spoke. "The thing is, you came to meet me at The Dot after our meeting, even though a whole day had passed and you only had one hour until your next class. You came here even though we spent only half an hour together drinking shakes. You want this."

Campbell breathed heavily at Ron's words, processing the answer he had just received due to his stress.

It… wasn't true…

"I feel content when I look at you, baby," the male said, bringing his lips closer to the boy and pressing them lightly against the soft cheek, feeling the shivers of the young body against his. "You make me feel like I'm walking on air."

Content?

"I want to experience this with you. Let me show you what you're worth."

"What I'm worth?" Ron's talk seemed vague for a reason.

"I can see it in your eyes, honey. Don't be so hard on yourself, you're worth much more than you think."

Campbell stopped shivering. Worth much than he thought he was? That was not true. He didn't have any friends and his family was far away from here. He didn't have anyone, and they all expected him to be someone he wasn't. If he didn't live up to the expectations of his teammates, they would make fun of him in the cruelest way possible, in front of everybody. Worth? He was worth nothing, he knew that.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to appreciate him so much more. He gave Campbell what he really deserved – warmth, confidence, and protection. It was new to the teenager, who hadn't received such attention since the moment he started attending Degrassi.

"Drink, and relax. You're safe, alright? You won't get hurt."

Without hesitation, Campbell sipped from the shooter in one shot. The beverage was hot in his throat, and the look on his face turned sour. He gulped a few times, making sure to clean his throat from the alcohol that seemed to be taking control over his mind.

Ron continued to touch Campbell – one hand buried between the brown hair, and the other caressing the red, already-hard nipples. The teen didn't blink twice, as he was still trying to process that whole situation. Ron did not wait for the boy to regain his senses, and it didn't take a genius to see that something was not right in the way actions had been done.

Campbell was confused, uncertain and afraid, but a part of him enjoyed the attention, the love of someone who actually cared for him. As much as he wanted to leave, he wasn't ready to let go of the kindness he had finally won to experience after months since he arrived at this town, and so he lingered, waiting to see what will happen next.

The older male finally let go of the teen, and led his own hands in the direction of his jeans. He started unbuckling the belt, the blue piece of clothing slowly falling down his hips and to his legs. Campbell stared at him, noticing a decent amount of body hair an average man at the age of twenty-six would have on his thighs.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"I'm hard." The answer was quick and simple, and Campbell breathed once again, preparing himself for the sight.

When the black briefs finally fell to the legs of the man along the jeans, Campbell was shocked. The horse crotch he was now currently seeing was incredible, so big. He had never witnessed such view, not even in the locker room with his other teammates. It was large, enough to make every man want to have his member's length as large as that.

"Y-You're big."

"Excited?" the man spoke, stepping close towards Campbell, his hand wrapped around the lower part of boy's back and the other – touching the most sensitive area of the teenager's jeans.

Campbell twitched, his hand gripping the man's arm, who only smiled at the sight of such an innocent being trying to refuse him. Instead, Ron simply grabbed the brunette's resisting arm, and put it around his crotch.

"Play with it however you want."

Campbell did not intend to play with the crotch or even touch it, but now that he did, the instructions were quite simple. He did not crave the cock of a man, let alone being touched by someone much older and taller, but his mind was in ruins. For some reason, he felt much more confused than before.

Slightly uneasy, Campbell was pushed by Ron's arm down to his knees. The boy didn't mind, simply because it was uncomfortable to touch the man while standing, anyway. He simply surrendered to the touch, and soon found himself literally looking up at the older male.

His hand moved from the hairy sack of balls to the long shaft, caressing the area and feeling the rough texture of the cock he was currently touching with his fingers. The sight of a cock did not excite Campbell, and his own crotch didn't throb at the idea that he was touching it. He just touched it, simply because he was told to do so.

"Put it in your mouth," the command was pretty quick before Campbell could fully play with the crotch. He simply followed the orders, and the next thing he knew, it was already in his mouth.

Gentle lips were now wrapped around the head of the cock, hot saliva wetting the area. His tongue moved, tasting the warm skin until it reached the piss slit, digging dipper into it as much as so was possible.

The cock seemed to move further into his mouth, and Campbell made sure to keep his composure normal. He felt the shaft, or at least half of it, buried deep inside the inner walls of his mouth, and when it was pulled out of there, he could see his teen saliva all over it.

Campbell did not resist. Even if he intended to do so, he wouldn't be able to as Ron managed to shove the entire cock into the mouth. The brunette gagged for a moment, his hands gripping the man's thighs with an attempt to indicate at him that he was chocking.

Ron understood the message, but he didn't make things easier. Instead, he pulled his cock out of the boy's mouth, then forcefully shoved it in again… and again… and again. The procedure continued on and on, and Campbell was trying his hardest to gain some sort of control over the horse cock that was now fucking his mouth.

If the brunette turned around, he would see that the other guy, Ethan, was having the time of his life watching the show. The blonde remained silent though, too focused on the hot scene of his friend's cock being pushed into the warm teen boy mouth.

"I'm going to come!" Campbell understood the meaning behind the phrase, as he was familiar with the way a male's private member worked.

The boy moved, trying to take the cock out of his mouth when Ron placed both hands on the brunette's head. The man pushed Campbell's head towards the cock and forcefully shoved it in again, moaning and groaning as white milk filled the mouth of the teen.

It was creamy, salty and ugly. Campbell did not like the taste of it, and he was sure he would vomit on the room floor if Ron pulled his dick from his mouth. However, the stream of semen did not stop. It seemed as though it was taking forever until the man was finally done.

"Don't swallow it," Ron ordered, placing a hand on his dick, trying to squeeze every drop of man juice from his throbbing cock into the mouth of the boy.

Campbell did not move, and simply obeyed. He did not intend to swallow the ugly liquid, as the taste was too terrible. He simply wanted to get up on his feet and wash his mouth.

Ron helped the teen on his feet. Campbell thought it was all over, but he could suddenly feel the same familiar harsh grip of the man's hand against his.

"Don't move, honey," Ron moved closer to the teen and placed his hand on the other's cheek before pressing his lips against his, and opening his own mouth for a deep kiss.

The teen was horrified. He did not imagine, not even in his wildest dreams, that such thing will ever happen.

The same semen Campbell treasured in his mouth was now being transferred to Ron. They kissed, a deep, familiar kiss as though they were lovers, the older male's juice being swapped from mouth to mouth. It was salty, sticky, and mixed with warm spit. It was definitely disgusting, and Campbell could swear he was going to vomit any second.

The brunette tried to pull away, but the large hand against his head had much more control over him, and the kiss lasted longer than he thought it would.

Ron finally pulled away, only when there was hardly any semen left in the teen's mouth.

"Now you can swallow it," the man said, his grip still tight on the boy's neck.

Campbell swallowed the remaining man juice in his mouth in one gulp. He breathed heavily, the look on his face indicating at disgust and revulsion. It was the most terrible thing he had ever done in his whole life.

Ron didn't bother to wait for the boy to regain his senses, as he moved his hand to the mouth and opened it using his fingers, checking to see if Campbell did swallow everything like a good little slut.

"Is he drunk?" the voice of Ethan could be heard. The blonde was already on his feet, about to enter the bathroom to clean himself up after the play he had seen.

"I don't think he's drunk, but he doesn't seem very lucid either," Ron replied, then shifted his eyes at the boy.

Campbell was not drunk, but he sure as hell seemed confused and uncertain of the recent events.

"It's his first time drinking alcohol," Ethan shed some light. "So maybe he's a bit sensitive to it."

"Yeah, probably."

Campbell looked at the two males, still breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure. It was an experience he definitely did not see coming, and his mind seemed to be destructed and shattered to pieces.

"Relax," Ron's hand moved much more gently this time, caressing the back of the teenager's head.

"Let him sleep here until he's better," Ethan offered genuinely, about to enter the bathroom. "He doesn't look too good."

Ron pulled his pants up from his knees the moment he heard the door of the bathroom being slammed shut. It was then when the man realized that Campbell's face was completely pale, and his eyes were red.

"Once Ethan's done, go wash yourself. You can borrow my clothes."

Campbell nodded as the man's behavior shifted all of a sudden. He seemed much more nice all of a sudden, compared to the moment where he slammed the crotch into the inside of his mouth.

"Alright, honey?"

"Okay," Campbell nodded again, unsure of his next actions. He needed to wash away the dirt, literally, but he wasn't sure whether or not it would be best to take a shower in this place. Then again, he had just blew a stranger he had meet an hour ago.

Soon, Ethan left the bathroom and Ron led Campbell inside, stuffing his hands with a long sleeved shirt, a pair of whites, and a clean towel.

The man smiled lightly at the teen, lovingly caressing the back of his head and pressing a dry kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**Okay, that was totally sick, I know. Keep in mind that this is not the non-con part, which means there's going to be a lot of sexual parts like this in my fic. ****I WARNED YOU!**  


**Oh, and I have a feeling I didn't make it clear throughout the chapters, so I'll just let you guys know here that Campbell is NOT GAY in this fic. He is absolutely not gay; he's in love with Maya and the two are a couple. However, the circumstances forced him to act differently.**

**Well, thanks for reading this. PLEASE, REVIEW. I worked so hard on this chapter. 4K words are so hard to write in two days, so please review, fav, follow, etc.**

**Also, I would really like to ask you guys two questions:**

**1. Do you think I captured Campbell correctly? In other words, is he in character in this fic?  
**

** 2. Where do you guys want to see this go? What do you want to see happening in the next chapter?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
